Nny and his bro and some freezys
by jay-jay-the-jet
Summary: His bro comes and sees em
1. Nny's bro

NNY AND HIS BROTHER  
  
  
  
Johnny never was a normal boy. He lived a life of hate and pain. His father was an alcoholic, and was abusive even when he was sober. His mother loved him and his brother dearly, but had gone crazy in her later years, and ran off to some far away place. His only confidant was his brother. He loved his brother with all his heart. His brother, Chris, was six years older than he, but understood him like no other could. It had been over ten years since the last time Nny saw his brother. Ever since his father died and his mother ran off, he and his brother were separated. Years went bye and eventually Nny had a habit of gruesome homicide. Then one day, when Nny went to get the mail, there was a card. It was thick with pretty blue writing on the envelope. He walked in and threw everything else but the card in the trash. He sat down at the table with the card, and just set it there. He looked at the return address, Chris & Tiffany C. His brother! He opened the envelope quickly tearing the card slightly. "Merry Christmas!" the card said on the inside. He looked at the picture of his brother, his brothers wife, and there child. The child was named Charlotte. She had little hair and blue eye that were oblivious to the rest of the world. He looked at Chris's wife. She was beautiful. She has long blonde hair that glistened in the winter sun and skin that looked like caramel. She looked very happy with her family. His brother looked almost exactly like him. Chris has hair as black as oil. His eyes looked tired and stressed. He was pale, but not extremely. There was a note also. "Johnny, I'm coming to see you on the 15 of December." Johnny loved his brother. He was the only one he could stand to be around with out killing him. When Chris left to start a new life, Nny simply took the house that he grew up in. He put the card on the mantle of his fire place. His brother was coming to see him.  
  
  
  
MY BROTHER AND ME  
  
  
  
It was the fourteenth, and Nny was ready to see his borther All his prisioners were temporialry set free, his doorbell changed from a horrible shriek of a human, to a pleasant ding-dong. He didn't bother making the inside look any better, because as soon as Chris left, it was back to the same thing. For the last couple of hours before Chris arrived, he chronicled the adventures of Happy Noodle Boy a comic popular with the homeless insane. Johnny drew until he heard his new doorbell ring. He looked at his clock. 1:17 PM 12/15. He got up and opened his door slowly. There, his brother Chris was finally home. Chris had a suitcase and a Brain - Freezy. Johnny looked at Chris to the freezy, Chris to the freezy. "Don't worry Johnny, I got one for you also." Said Chris smiling. "Hello Chris!" exclaimed Johnny as he grabbed his Freezy. "Its nice to see you Johnny." Said Chris walking into his old home. "Thank you for the Freezy!" exclaimed Johnny between gulps. Chris looked around his old home. There was blood on the carpet and walls, and broken glass, wood, and metal about the floor. "The house looks.ummmmmmm.nice." Chris nervously stuttered. "I sorta tried to tidy up." replied Johnny with a very sad pathetic expression on his face. Don't worry Johnny.I'm not here to judge, I'm here to see you" Chris said trying in vain to cheer up Johnny. "Thanks." replied the still sullen Johnny. Johnny took Chris's things to his old room. As they passed Johnny's room, he saw Johnny's old name statute his aunt gave him. There father broke it in half when he was mad so many years ago. *That, my friends, was a plug from one of chaotica's fics! Go read em and review em right now!!!!* #I'm done for know.I will probably post more soon.bye!# 


	2. To Chris' house we go

NNY AND HIS BROTHER CHAPTER 3  
  
They walked down the long narrow hallway to Chris' room. As they turned to enter it Chris saw that it hadn't changed. All his books, his bed, his pictures, his awards from school, all there. Chris slowly walked over to his monstrous bookshelf overflowing with books. He saw his name statute that the same aunt had given him. Chris' things were always spared because when his father came home, Johnny's room was first on the hallway so his father went there to unleash his fury on the small child. Chris took his finger and ran it down the letters of the statue. His finger ran all the way to the purposely-crooked S. The polish was cold, but it felt good on his skin. Chris picked it up to examine the bottom. There was still a small hole from when he tried to poke through the fuzzy green stuff. "Why have you left my room alone?" asked Chris. "I felt that if you were ever to return, then you might want to see your room as it had been." Replied Johnny. They took there freezy's and went to the living room. "Would you like to watch some TV?" asked Johnny. "No, I came here to see you, not to watch the television." Said Chris somewhat sympathetically. "Ooooook.what ya wanna talk about?" asked Johnny smiling. "I want you to come live with me and my family." Chris said without hesitation. "Well.thank you for the offer but I'm happy here." Johnny told Chris while sucking up the last of his freezy. "Lets go to 24/7 and get you another freezy Johnny." Said Chris rising from the overstuffed couch. "I hardly ever miss out on a freezy.but I'm alright.you know, I'm not a little child." Johnny said somewhat annoyed. "Your right.why don't you want to come live with me. You'd have your own room, warm meals.my wife is a wonderful chef, and you could get a job and get on the right track of life." Chris stammered out in one breath. Johnny thought it sounded good, but he liked where he was. His friends, stalking Devi, concerts, and most of all he would have to leave behind his.old profession. He thought long and hard about Chris' plan. He thought maybe he could go live with him and he would have the best time of his life. He could visit with his niece, sister-in-law, and most of all Chris. "So what do you think Johnny?" asked Chris leaning into the question. "I.I.would.no.but.I think I will go with you." Said Johnny slowly and nervously. "Great! I got plane tickets already and we can clean this place up, and sell it!" exclaimed Chris. The following weeks they spent cleaning up the dump that was Johnny's house. They forever locked up the deep deep basement and washed out all of the blood from the walls and the carpet. Since the wall monster already was unleashed, there was no worries. He was going to be reunited with his brother. #Im done for now!# 


End file.
